Steele affected
by spoilers-mrs.robison
Summary: A teenager walks into the agency asking for Laura...what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Remington Steele Investigations

August 9th

Afternoon

Mildred sat at her desk manning the phones when the agency's door was pushed open and a teenager walked in. She was of avergae height and had long brown hair. She spun in a circle before her eyes finally settled on Mildred. Mildred noticed the girl had green eyes and freckles.

"Hi." the girl said sweetly.

"Hello." Mildred responded, "Can I help you?"

"Yes actucally. I'm looking for Laura Holt? Does she work here?" the girl asked approaching Mildred's desk so she didn't have to shout across the room.

"She does but she's in a meeting with a client at the moment. If you would like to wait..." Mildred trailed off noticing she didn't know the girls name.

"Kaylee." she said with a sad smile, "My names Kaylee."

"Okay Kaylee if you'd like to wait I may be able to squeeze you in when this client leaves." Mildred said indicating the mass of chairs and couches in one corner.

Kaylee slowly walked over and sat down. Out of the small back pack she was carrying she grabbed a notebook and some colored pencils. Mildred observed the girl as she drew. Her face was distorted in concentration and she seemed to be in a trance of sorts. When the phone rang it was as if the girl didn't even hear it.

About twenty minutes later Mr. Steeles office door opened and both he and Miss Holt walked out, "Now I assure you Mrs. Wentworth, the Remington Steele investigation agency will handle your case quickly and effectively." Laura said as they showed the client to the door.

As Laura turned she caught a glimpse of the girl sitting in the corner. She turned to Mildred with a confused look on her face. Mildred just motioned for Laura to come closer.

"Who is she?" Laura asked in a whisper.

"She said that her name is Kaylee. She came in here about twenty minutes ago asking for you." Mildred explained with a shrug.

"For me?" Laura asked. Mildred just repeated the statement. Laura shrugged and walkled over to sit next to the girl, "Kaylee?" Laura called. The girl did not look up from her drawing. Laura glanced over her shoudler and was very impressed. Kaylee was drawing a very deatailed tropical looking flower, "What are you drawing?"

Kaylee jumped a little as if she had just realized someone was there, "It's just a flower I designed. Nothing special." Kaylee said

"Well I think it looks very good." Laura said as she stared at the picture. Then she looked at the girl, "I'm Laura by the way."

Kaylee's eyes widened, "Oh uh hi...I'm Kaylee."

"Would you like to come to my office to talk Kaylee?" Laura asked sweetly. The girl simply nodded her head and packed her things. Laura walked the girl to her office with a quick glance at Steele and Mildred.

"What's that about?" Mr. Steele asked as he leaned against Mildred's desk.

"I don't know boss." Mildred admitted, "But she's a cute kid. I hope nothings wrong."

"Agreed." Remington said before retiring to his office.

~Laura's office~

"What can I help you with?" Laura asked. She sat behind her desk and indicated the seat across from her to Kaylee.

"Okay so umm my mom she just recently died." Kaylee said looking at the floor as a few tears sprang to her eyes.

"Kaylee I'm so sorry." Laura said honestly.

Kaylee looked up and gave her a watery smile, "She was sick for a long time. She's much better off now." she admitted, "Well I came here because my mom and dad had dated for awhile but they broke up before my mom knew she was pregnant." Kaylee explained, "She didn't think it was fair of her to call him back because she didn't want to force him to stay with her. It's just been me and mom."

"Would you like us to find your father? Is that why you're here?" Laura asked as she leaned forward. She felt awful for this poor girl.

"Not exactly." Kaylee said. Quickly she added, "Unless you'd want to. If you do that's fine."

"Okay Kaylee, I'm confused. Why did you come here?" Laura asked.

"I did some research on my dad," Kaylee admitted, "I found out he'd been married before he dated my mom and he had two children."

"Okay I am still confused..." Laura said.

"Well I'm only fifteen so I have to be a ward of the state unless I can find a family member to live with." Kaylee said.

"Like a sibling..." Laura said finally understanding where this was going, "I've got ya now."

"No I don't think you do..." Kaylee trailed off as she searched through her backpack. She pulled out a folder and handed it to Laura.

"What's this?" Laura asked as she waved the folder in the air.

"That is my birth certificate." Kaylee said, "I really think you should read it."

Laura raised an eyebrow but opened the folder.

"Okay. Kaylee Marie...Holt?" Laura asked her voice going up a few octaves.

"Keep going." Kaylee urged. She was sitting on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

Laura took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was to come, "Born on January 20th to Marie Downey and Matthew Holt." Laura stared wide eyed at the teenager sitting across from her. She wore a small, anxious smile on her face. "You're my sister?" Laura asked hesitantly.

"Surprise." Kaylee whispered.

"Holy shit." Laura said as she started to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Kaylee asked as she watched Laura.

"I'm just a little shell shocked." Laura admitted as she rounded the desk so she could sit next to Kaylee, "Where are you staying right now?"

"Well my social worker is waiting in a car outside. I asked to come talk to you myself so I could explain. I'm at a group home for now." Kaylee said as she stared at her shoes.

"Well we have to get that fixed immediately." Laura said crossing her arms, "Let's get your social worker up here so we can see about you coming home with me."

Kaylee's head whipped up and a huge smile over took her face, "Really?"

"Of course Kaylee." Laura said smiling too.

"Oh thank you!" Kaylee yelled wrapping her arms around her sister, "You are the best! Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Laura said hugging her back. Neither sister knew that the other had tears in their eyes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! They are appreciated. Keep 'em coming!**

Remington Steele Investigations.

August 9th

30 Minutes later

"Okay Kaylee, why don't you call your social worker up here and we'll get this whole mess straightened out?" Laura suggested.

"I'll go get her." Kaylee said jumping up. she made it to Laura's office door and turned around, "Thanks again Laura...this means alot."

Laura smiled as the girl enthusiastically ran out of the agency.

"Laura!" Mr. Steele called from his spot talking to Mildred, "'Who was that girl and where is she going?"

"You are not going to believe this..." Laura said, "She's my sister!"

"What?" Mildred yelled, "Miss Holt, I've met your sister and that girl certainly doesn't have three kids and a husband!"

"Just listen.." Laura said, "You remember my father?"

"The dirtbag that left you? Yes, how could I forget?" Mr. Steele asked rhetorically.

Laura continued while ignoring his comment, "Apparently he was dating her mother. They had a fall out and broke up before she realized she was pregnant. She never told my father and nine months later Kaylee was born. Kaylee's mom had been very very sick recently and she died about a week ago. She has no other family so she's coming to live with me!" Laura said very quickly.

"Oh my God..." Mildred said simply.

"Well where is she going?" Remington asked shocked.

"She's getting her social worker so I can officially take custody of her." Laura explained, "She's only fifteen so she's a ward of the state."

"So let me get this straight!" Mildred said standing up, "You are taking custody of your fifteen year old sister you just met less than an hour ago?"

"Basically." Laura said.

"She has proof?" Remington asked, "She is definetly your sister?"

"Besides the fact that she looks like me her birth certificate with my fathers name should be sufficient proof." Laura said crossing her arms.

The two were staring each other down until the agency's door was once again thrown open. Kaylee came in dragging an older woman in a suit behind her.

"Laura this is my social worker Agnes Flin. Agnes this is my sister Laura." Kaylee said motioning between the two women.

"It's nice to meet you." Agnes said sticking her hand out.

"Like wise." Laura said as they shook, "So can I take custody of Kaylee?"

Miss Flin opened her brief case as she talked, "Well you need to fill out a few forms and I need to see where you will be living. If everything is in good shape she can go home with you today."

"Great!" Laura said directing Agnes to her office, "Let's get started!"

"Does Miss Holt ever slow down?" Remington asked Mildred with a shake of the head. The woman simply laughed.

~Laura's Flat~

"...and where will Kaylee be sleeping?" Agnes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if we are going to make this a more permanent arragment then I have every intention of moving." Laura explained.

"Okay." Agnes said scribbling some notes down, "Is their a man in your life that Kaylee will be exposed to?"

Laura blushed for a moment, "Only Mr. Steele." she said.

"Okay. You are aware you will have to enroll her in school correct?" Agnes asked.

"Absolutely." Laura said, "I wouldn't think anything different."

"Okay well everything looks good." Agnes said snapping her notebook closed, "There will be someone that will stop by in a few weeks unexpectedly but I'm fairly certain you will gain full custody of Kaylee."

Laura's smile compared to the brightness of a 100 watt lightbulb, "Thank you Miss Flin."

Laura showed the woman to the door and closed it turning around to face Kaylee, "Oh my God!" Kaylee yelled running and practically jumping on Laura to hug her, "This is amazing!"

"Hey, I got a question." Laura said pulling back just slightly, "How would you like to meet our sister Frances?"


	3. Chapter 3

Laura's Loft

August 9th

6:00 PM

Kaylee had been so excited about meeting another sister that Laura was forced to make the call right away. To pass the time Laura and Kaylee sat on the couch just talking.

"So, what happened with your mom?" Laura asked tentatively.

Kaylee paled a little but knew she had to talk about it eventually, "Mom was diagnosed with breast cancer about a year ago." Kaylee explained, "She went through chemo and all those treatments but nothing worked. The cancer finally spread to her heart and the doctors said they could do nothing but numb the pain." Kaylee let a tear or maybe two fall down her face as she studied the couch cushion.

Laura lifted her face up by putting two fingers under her chin. Carefully she brushed away her sisters tears, "I am so sorry Kaylee. That's awful."

"It's okay Laura." Kaylee said forcing a weak smile to her face. Laura wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled Kaylee's head to rest on her shoudler, "So what's up with you and Remington?"

Laura thought for a moment, "I think we should wait until Mr. Steele is here to tell you that story. It's his as much as mine." Laura said evasively

Kaylee and Laura sat in silence for a few more minutes until someone knocked on the door, "Coming coming coming." Laura called as she walked briskly towards the door. Throwing it open she was greeted by a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a wide smile, "Well you certainly aren't Frances."

"I would hope not Laura." Mr. Steele said as he strutted past her, "Hello Kaylee." he said to the girl on the couch.

"Hey Remington." Kaylee replied as she stood to go find her notebook and pencils.

"What are you diong here Mr. Steele?" Laura asked with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't think we needed to subject the poor girl to your culinary skills just yet." Remington said as he moved toward the kitchen.

"My cookings not that bad..." she muttered to herself as she sat on her counter.

"So what was that about Frances?" Remington asked as he started rummaging around Laura's kitchen.

"She should be here soon. I wanted her to meet Kaylee." Laura explained as she watched him, "I was thinking...we should tell Kaylee everything. About me and you, the agency, Remington Steele. Everything."

Remington stopped what he was doing and just stared at her, "Are you sure? Do you really want to?"

"She deserves to know." Laura explained, "She asked me today what our relationship was and I realized I can't adequetly describe it without explaining about everything."

"As long as you are okay with it I'll go along Laura." Remington explained as he came to stand in front of her.

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek. Just then a knock sounded at the door, "Now THAT would be Frances." she jumped up and pulled the door open quickly.

Frances beamed at her sister, "Laura!" she said as the two hugged.

"Hi Frances." Laura replied.

"Okay I'm here now, what's so important you can't tell me over the phone?" Frances then noticed Mr. Steele in the kitchen, "Are you and Remington...?"

Laura looked confused for a second before she realized what her sister was asking, "No it has nothing to do with our relationship. I wanted you to meet someone."

Laura then spent the next fifteen minutes explaining everything to Frances. All about Kaylee and her life and how she had found Laura.

"Oh my God..." Frances whispered slowly as the news sunk in.

"I know it's a lot Frances." Laura tried to sooth.

"Can I meet her?" Frances asked eagerly.

"Of course you can." Laura said enthusiastically, "Just let me get her." Laura jumped up from the couch and headed to her room, which Kaylee occupied until they moved. She walked in to find her little sister hunched over a note pad as she sat on the middle of the bed, "Whatcha got there?"

Kaylee looked up, "Just a drawing..." she said embarassed.

"Can I see?" Laura asked as she sat on the bed.

Kaylee blushed but handed it over. Laura couldn't help but gasp. The drawing was the most beautiful wedding dress Laura had ever seen, "Wow."

Kaylee's blush deepened, "I know it's not that good but I never can seem to perfect it."

"Are you kidding?" Laura asked shocked, "I'd wear this to my wedding in a heartbeat. It's amazing."

Kaylee gave her a shy smile, "Thanks Laura."

Laura smiled back at her, "Come on Frances wants to meet you."

Kaylee took a deep breath and prepared herself to meet another sister. She silently followed Laura to the main part of the apartment. Frances looked up and gave her a warm smile. Kaylee smiled back nervously, "Hi Kaylee." Frances said as they sat down.

"Hi." Kaylee said back.

Frances studied her for a moment, "She's got the same hair as you Laura."

Laura smiled. The small moment was broken apart by Mr. Steele walking in, "Ladies, dinner is served."

**A/N: Thank you to all of those reading and reviewing! Keep it up! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner went off without a hitch. Frances, Laura, and Kaylee got to know each other while occasionally addressing Mr. Steele. He was just happy to be able to observe Laura in a setting he normally never would. He decided that even if her cooking was shit, Laura would make a great mother.

"Laura?" Remington said as he pulled her to the side, "When should we tell Kaylee?" Frances had just left and he was anxious to get it over with.

"Let her draw a while longer." Laura said gazing at the girl, "You should see some of her drawings...they are amazing! She drew a wedding dress earlier that I saw. I swear I'd wear it to my own wedding!"

Steele looked at her shocked, "She must be very good."

Laura silently agreed. About ten minutes later Laura had mentally prepared herself enough so she and Remington approached the teenager.

"Hey guys." Kaylee said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Well you remember how earlier you asked about me and Mr. Steele?" Laura asked as they sat on the couch on either side of her.

"Yeah, are you gonna explain now?" Kaylee asked as she put her sketch pad down and pulled her legs beneath her.

"Settle in doll, this is gonna be a long story." Remington warned. He and Laura each took deep breathes and began their long story.

They explained everything from how Remington had grown up a child of the streets, to their many dates that never ended the way they so desperately wanted them too. They told Kaylee about Daniel, how Laura invented the name Remington Steele, why he had chosen to stay, and their most recent case which took them undercover in a sensitivity spa. Laura recounted her father leaving and her relationship with Wilson and how those still effected her to this day. Laura and Steele finished by explaining that this didn't change anything and that he was now permanetly Remington Steele.

"Holy. Shit." Kaylee said slowly as she stared staright ahead.

"I know that it's alot in one day baby." Laura said running her fingers through Kaylee's hair.

"It may seem very very complicated now but before you know it it will seem like a piece of cake." Remington said taking her hand.

"So can I ask a few questions?" Kaylee asked as she glanced between the two.

"Absolutely!" Laura said with a small smile.

"You said that this Daniel guy calls you Harry," she said looking at Steele, "Is that your real name?"

Steele couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. He now had two sister pinning after a single word, "No but it's special to me so if you wish to callme that go right ahead."

"Okay." Kaylee said. Then she looked forward again, "So you two basically are dating without actually calling each other a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Umm yeah pretty much." Laura said as she blushed a tiny bit.

Kaylee laughed, "Laura, your in charge but he's the boss?" Laura simply nodded, "Sounds like the government." she mummbled

"How 'bout you go get some sleep Kay?" Laura asked as she kissed the side of the girls head.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Love ya Laura." Kaylee said giving her a hug.

"Love you too Kaylee." Laura responded.

"Night Harry." Kaylee hugged him also.

"Sweet dreams doll." The two watched Kaylee disappear behind the curtain seperating the bedroom from the rest of the loft, "I should get going too Laura."

Laura pouted just a tiny bit but knew he couldn't stay, "Okay." she walked with him to the door. Just after he'd opened it he turned around.

"Good night Laura." He whispered before kissing her and exiting pulling the door closed behind him.

"Good night Harry." Laura whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaylee got used to living with her big sister fairly easily. Sure there were moments where Kaylee would miss her mother or Laura wouldn't know what to do but they were becoming fewer and father in between.

It had been a month since the day Kaylee had walked into Remington Steele investigations looking for family and everyone had been happier since. Mildred had gotten a new conspirator in her plot to finally get Remington and Laura to admit there feelings, Harry had gotten a girl he was so proud of and practically thought of as his own daughter, Laura had gotten a best friend that she could tell everything to...even her true feelings for her partner, and Kaylee had finally gotten the family she had spent years dreaming about.

"Good morning Mildred!" The two girls choursed as they walked through the doors. Laura made a bee line for her office while Kaylee loitered by Mildreds desk.

"No school today?" The older woman asked with a skeptical eyebrow.

"My class was going on the stupidest field trip today. We were gonna go to a zoo. Like I haven't been to those a thousand times." she complained rolling her eyes, "So Laura decided to be the awesome person she is and kept me home today so I get to hang out with you, her, and Harry all day!"

"Sounds like fun kiddo." Mildred said putting down the expense report she had been reviewing.

"Much more so than 'don't touch that, don't eat that, don't do that' all day!" Kaylee said making Mildred laugh.

The two girls continued to chat until the front door was pushed open and Mr. Steele came flouncing in. He greeted Mildred and was on his way to his office when he stopped dead in his tracks and backed up until he was face to face with Kaylee, "Why aren't you in school?"

"Crappy field trip plus best sister ever equals no school for me!" Kaylee said happily.

"Oh. Okay." he said with a shrug. This time instead of going to his office he redirected himself to Laura's.

"Okay so as I was saying." Kaylee said turning back to face Mildred, "Harry came over last night and made us dinner. I had had play practice earlier so I was 'tired' and went to bed early." she explained rolling her eyes to show she hadn't actually gone to sleep, "I stayed up for a while just chilling then I heard Laura yell 'what' really really loud..." Kaylee said drawing out the last three words.

"What happened? What was it? Oh this has to be good!" Mildred said divulging in her only source of office gossip.

"Well I very discreetly got a hiding place where I could see them. Laura's eyes were absolutely huge and her hands were covering her mouth. Harry had this like...I guessed it was like panicked but optomistic look on his face-" Kaylee tryed to explain but was quickly cut off by Mildred

"OH MY GOD!" Mildred said as her eyes grew wide too and her hands flew to her mouth. Then her voice lowered to a whisper, "Did they get engaged?"

"Mildred!" Kaylee announced exasperated. She threw her head back and counted to three so she could regain her patience befor continueing, "If that had happened I wouldn't have waited a day to tell you!"

"I guess not." the older woman admitted sheepishly

"Okay so they were like just staring at each other you know? It was real intense. So Harry gets more and more anxious until he finally just sighs and asks 'Well?' and all Laura can say back is 'Oh my God' I guess she was still in shock. Harry started to look really sad then like a kid who just got his puppy taken away. I seriously wanted to yell at Laura but I didn't have to. She like snapped out of her trance then and threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck and saying thank you over and over again. I think I might have even heard her call him Harry once and I was like freaking out by now." Kaylee was getting to her favorite part of the story so she paused for dramatic emphasis.

"What was it Kaylee? C'mon don't leave me hangin'!" Mildred begged.

Just as Kaylee opened her mouth to continue the doors to the agency were pushed opened with a flourish and a man in a cheap looking suit with a clip board walked in, "Excuse me?" he interupted.

Mildred rolled her eyes but answered the man politely, even if her voice was a tiny bit more icy than usual, "How may I help you?"

"I need to speak to a Miss Laura Holt? Is she in?" The man asked while observing his surroundings.

"Depends who's asking." Mildred said suddenly becoming defensive.

"Oh right." the man said digging around in his pockets for a moment. He finally produced a badge and shoved it in her face, "Gary White, social services. I'm here for a surprise interview."

"Oh!" Kaylee said a little shocked, "Ummm she and Mr. Steele are in her office at the moment. I'll go get them!"

Kaylee quickly spun on her heel and headed for her older sister's office door. Without thinking she just threw the door open and saw Laura sitting on her desk while she and Harry were making out. They broke apart when the door opened, "Woops." Kaylee whispered before backing out the door. She turned to find the two adults glancing at her curiously, "They'll uh just be a minute." she said awkwardly.

The man nodded his head and sat on one of the spare chairs, "So kiddo you never told me what happened next. Why was she so happy? What did he ask?"

The voice that answered shocked the three that were in the room, "He asked if Kaylee and I wanted to move into the house he just bought...with him!" Laura said happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long but my computer totally crashed and I JUST got it fixed. **

If the situation weren't so shocking Mildred probably would have started dancing and singing. She stared at her bosses shocked. Kaylee was practically vibrating with anticipation. She kept fidgetting and couldn't manage to stay still. The suit from social services raised a skeptical eyebrow and started writing notes.

"Oh my God." Mildred whispered as she fell into her chair. Harry smiled.

"What Mildred, you aren't even gonna ask?" He teased.

"I am not sure I want to know the answer." she whispered back prepared to hear that Laura had turned him down.

"Well I expected her to jump for joy when I said I'd accepted." Laura said looking up and over her shoulder at Harry as she lit up with joy.

"EEEEEEPPPPP!" Kaylee squealed as she ran over almost jumped on Laura and Harry trying to hug them fast enough and tight enough, which was impossible.

"Oh my God." Mildred whispered as she laughed a little.

"Are you okay Mildred?" Harry asked concerned.

"I will be boss." she said as she got up to hug them too.

"Good because there was something we wanted to ask you." Laura said grabbing Harry's hand.

"Would you like to move into the guest house on our property?" Harry finished.

At this point Mildred did actually faint.

XxXxXxXxX

"OH MY GOD!" Kaylee yelled as she walked around the house, "This is amazing." she said as she walked into the room that Harry and Laura were standing in, "Do I get to pick my room?" she asked happily.

"Course you do baby, pick away." Laura said waving her to the stairs. The teenager gave her a huge smile before taking the stairs two at a time.

"Do you think she's happy?" Harry asked as he stroked his hand up and down Laura's arm.

"I think she's ecstatic Mr. Steele." Laura whispered as she turned her head to give him a small kiss.

"Boss, this is too much at least let me-" Mildred was saying as she walked into the house but then saw the compromising position Harry and Laura were in and smiled, "Have you two picked your room yet?" she asked saucily.

"Rooms Mildred." Harry corrected, "And no we haven't. We wanted to let Kaylee pick her room first."

"What do you means rooms?" Mildred asked raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"We won't be sharing a bed Mildred, simply a house." Laura explained.

"You two will be on your death beds by the time you get your act straight." Mildred muttered as she turned around and walked away.

"How many rooms are in this house? This is ridiculous!" Kaylee yelled from upstairs.

"There are five bedrooms up their, pick whichever one you want." Harry called back with a smile on his face.

A few minutes later Kaylee came bounding down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed Laura's hand saying, "You have got to see this view!"

The girls walked into a room that was already painted a beautiful aqua blue, Kaylee's favorite color. The only thing about the room that made it unique was the window seat. Kaylee dragged her older sister over to it and they both sat and looked out, "Oh Kaylee. That's so pretty!" Laura announced

"I want this room." Kaylee said simply, "No other room has this view of the beach or the window seat. I want to be able to sit here and draw, or read, or write, or just think. I've always wanted a window seat and the color is perfect." Suddenly Kaylee gasped, "Can I draw a mural on my wall? Please Laura I will design and draw the whole thing myself and use my allowance to pay for the paint!"

Laura smiled at how energetic her little sister could be, "Sure sweetie. It's your room, do whatever you want. And I'll pay for the paint." Laura said simply.

Kaylee's smile rivaled the brightness of the sun shining through the window as she hugged her sister, "Thank you so much Laura. For everything!"


End file.
